Step Brothers
by Pixielinson
Summary: TRADUCCION/Un UA donde Ichigo y Grimmjow son Hermanastros. ¿Como podra sobrevivir el pelinaranja con el peor ser que hay como compañero de cuarto?


**T****ítulo: **Hermanastros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Autora: <strong>Confusion no Hime_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TN: Hey, Confusion! What you think? Isn't cute? ^^!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: _Sí, es una nueva historia.__Esta idea me ha perseguido por casi todos los días y todas las noches durante un mes, me pide a gritos ser escrita.__Sé que todavía tienen "Teal y Orange" para concentrarse, pero no podía ayudarme a mí misma. Sólo quiero sacar esta idea de mi sistema y, ¡tada!, aquí esta. De todos modos, tengo la idea del manga Yuzuha Ougi's Brother (¿cualquiera que esté familiarizado con ella?).__A mi me gusta mucho y pensé que la idea de que Grimm y Ichi sean hermanastros y permanescan bajo el mismo techo es bastante sexy para que, asi que escribí este fic.__De todos modos, espero que también ustedes les guste este como mi TandO fic._

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo y no dice mucho, pero espero capte su interés. Por favor díganme que piensan… y disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Bueno, me gustaria que Bleach fuera mio, pero eso no podra ser.

* * *

><p><strong>UNO: Primer encuentro.<strong>

Ichigo golpeaba un pie impaciente, mientras que le fruncía el ceño en la puerta. Había recibido una llamada de su padre hace un minuto, diciendo que él y sus hermanas gemelas, junto con el nuevo integrante de su familia, se encontraban en camino a casa desde el aeropuerto.

Sí, un nuevo integrante/miembro se uniría a su familia pronto e Ichigo no tenia ni idea de quién era exactamente esta persona. Todo lo que sabía es que esa persona era un hombre que había vivido en Alemania, tenia la misma edad que él y era hijo de su madrastra recién fallecida.

Sí, Ichigo tuvo una madrastra que recientemente murió de cáncer, hace tres meses. Ayano había sido una buena madre para ellos. Hermosa y elegante a su edad de treinta y seis años, que había elegido casarse con su padre, Isshin después de haberse conocido en una tienda de abarrotes tres años atrás. Ellos sabían del pasado de Ayano, que había vivido en Alemania y se había casado allí con su primer marido, pero la verdad de que ella tenía un hijo fue una gran sorpresa para ellos y dicho hijo era ahora un huérfano ya que su padre había fallecido y ninguno de sus parientes quería adoptarlo. Isshin, siendo el hombre idiota que era, de inmediato se ofreció a aceptarlo cuando recibió una llamada del servicio de bienestar de Alemania.

Así que, ahí estaba el, esperando delante de la puerta como un idiota, enojándose aun mas, cada que el tiempo pasaba. Por alguna razón desconocida, no le gustaba la idea de tener un hermanastro extranjero. De seguro habría problemas de comunicación, ya que hablaban idiomas diferentes y por supuesto, un montón de cosas iban a cambiar en la casa de ahora en adelante.

El sonido del motor de un coche llego a los sentidos de Ichigo, lo que indicaba la llegada de su familia y su hermanastro desconocido. De inmediato se enderezo y espero a que la puerta se abriera. Después de un par de minutos, la puerta se abrió y un hombre corpulento con el pelo oscuro y un abrigo blanco entró en la casa, después de él fueron dos niñas, una con pelo negro y una con el pelo castaño. Ninguno de ellos llevaban nada, Ichigo esperaba que el nuevo miembro tuviera un montón de equipaje para llevar. Su boca se abrío un poco.

"B-Bienvenidos a casa", tartamudeo mientras los miraba con leve asombró.

Por lo general, Isshin le daba la bienvenida con un asalto físico mortal de cualquier tipo cuando lo veía, pero hoy era una excepción ya que un nuevo miembro había llegado a su casa.

"¡Estamos en casa, mi muy amado hijo!" Su padre dijo exageradamente. Un centelleo en los ojos de su viejo le hizo tener escalofríos, pero él lo ignoró.

"¡Estamos en casa, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu saludo alegremente mientras Karin sólo dejó escapar un gruñido a modo de saludo.

"¿D-dónde está?" Ichigo les pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba a su familia con asombro.

Isshin parpadeó y miró detrás de ellos. Un pequeño grito se le escapo al darse cuenta de que su recién-conocido hijo no estaba a la vista. "Eh, ¿Grimmy-chan?

Ichigo levanto una ceja al ver el nombre pronunciado por su padre, a juzgar por como sonaba ese nombre, intuyo que su hermanastro debía lucir como un niño o algo así. De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado. Tal vez él seria el hijo dominante en la casa a pesar de que ambos tenían quince.

Yuzu se giro y casi tuvo la misma reacción que Isshin. "¿Dónde está Grimm-nii?"

"Tal vez afuera." La respuesta de Karin carecía de interés al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Crees que es tímido?" Isshin pregunto.

"Oh, probablemente." Yuzu respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Isshin se volvió hacia Ichigo y miro con orgullo a su hijo. "¡Ichigo, ve a buscar Grimmy-chan!"

Ichigo frunció el ceño inmediatamente. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡Ni siquiera le he conocido!", se quejo, no porque no quisiera conocerlo, pero la idea de hablar con un extranjero le molestaba un poco. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que el hombre probablemente hablara alemán y si hablara japonés, seria probablemente de nivel básico Nihonggo.

"¡Por eso debes de ir a buscarlo! ¡No lo conoces así que conseguir que venga dentro de la casa te permitirá hacerlo!" Isshin insto exageradamente con una amplia sonrisa.

Ichigo repente tuvo la necesidad de romperle la mandíbula a su viejo. Cómo odiaba a su padre a veces, no, la mayoría de las veces a causa de su actitud excesivamente orgullosa y sus locas travesuras que a veces ocasionaban lesiones en su cuerpo. "¡No quiero! ¡Yuzu, ve a buscarlo!"

"¡Ichi-nii, creo que papá tiene razón! ¡Tú debes traerlo! ¡Es buen chico! ¡Sé que te agradara!" La joven dijo alegremente con una dulce sonrisa.

Ichigo se quedo boquiabierto y luego miro a su hermana. "¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡No lo conozco y no voy a hablar con él hasta que ustedes me lo presenten! "

Karin rodo sus ojos y gruño. "Solo estas espantado, porque él es un extranjero."

Ichigo disparo puñales con su mirada a la otra gemela. "¡No tengo miedo!"

"Entonces ve a buscarlo. No es como si te fuera a comer o algo así." Apunto la niña de cabello oscuro.

Con un gruñido, Ichigo fue hacia la puerta con pasos pesados y salió de la casa con un oscuro ceño fruncido. Miro a su alrededor en el patio, en busca de algo raro pero no había nada. Camino hacia adelante y fue al lado de la casa, murmurando bajo. "¿A dónde fue este tipo?" se pregunto él mismo mientras se encogía en el pequeño callejón que conducía al patio trasero.

Paso con éxito por el estrecho lugar y suspiro de alivio cuando por fin se sintió libre de la sensación de constricción que aquel pequeño callejón le dio. El patio estaba tranquilo como siempre y todavía se veía normal, excepto por esa cosa grande, negra en la esquina del extremo más alejado de la pared. Miro con extrañeza al objeto que luego, resulto ser un hombre sentado frente a la pared de ladrillo.

«_¿Qué carajo?_» Ichigo se pregunto. «¿_Es ese el tipo?_»

El chico parecía estar tan preocupado por algo, que era ajeno a la presencia de Ichigo. Ichigo se acerco silenciosamente al hombre, tratando de borrar la mueca de su rostro mientras daba un paso más cerca. El parecía estar susurrando algo que no podía escuchar y al instante pensó que el tipo estaba loco.

¿Era el realmente el hijo de Ayano-san?

La espalda encorvada del muchacho se enderezo de repente y entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía el pelo azulado... el pelo azulado, salvaje y desordenado.

Trago con nerviosismo. El muchacho realmente era un extranjero y no tenía idea de qué decir.

Se detuvo a pocos metros de el extranjero, tomo una respiración profunda y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del chico. "Umm... perdón", dijo en japonés.

La cabeza del muchacho se levanto con el sonido repentino. Finalmente, se puso de pie, la cabeza de Ichigo seguía a la cabeza del otro, con asombro al ver su altura. El hombre poco a poco se dio la vuelta, ojos marrones se encontraron con azules, así como el extranjero que miraba a Ichigo con penetrantes ojos azul zafiro.

Ichigo, ausentemente, dio un paso atrás al sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco. Por alguna razón se sentía cautivado por esos ojos y el hermoso rostro que era muy diferente de un japonés normal. El hombre era, sin duda, hermoso, con su desordenado pelo azulado, ojos azules, nariz perfecta y labios delgados y… ¿qué coño? ¿Acababa de actuar como una mujer golpeada por el amor?

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para recomponerse y miro directo a los ojos azules de nuevo. El tipo le dio una mirada extrañada, pero el opto por ignorarla y abrió la boca. "¿E-eres el hijo de A-Ayano-san…?

"Sí". Una voz profunda respondió al tiempo que el chico hablaba. "Soy Grimmjow. ¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunto bruscamente.

Una ceja de Ichigo se alzo en señal de irritación. ¿Qué mie…? ¿Todos los extranjeros actuaban así? Este hombre hablaba como si él viviera ahí… ¡y habla japonés!

Aunque estaba sorprendido, ignoro su asombro y le frunció el ceño al recién llegado. "Soy Ichigo, yo vivo aquí," respondió con frialdad.

El muchacho peliazul sonrío burlonamente y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo y miro hacia abajo en su mano.

Los ojos de Ichigo se ensancharon con sorpresa al ver un pequeño gatito dormido en la gran mano del extranjero. "¿Qué es eso?", le pregunta mientras veía intencionalmente a la pequeña criatura dormida.

"Es un gato." El peliazul respondió con leve sarcasmo. Ichigo lo miro de nuevo, pero dicho hombre, no vio su mortal ceño ya que tenía toda su atención en el gato en su mano. Rodo sus ojos antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el animal, preguntándose por que el gato parecía dormir cómodamente en la gran mano del chico rudo ese.

"Hey," Una voz le interrumpió repentinamente de sus pensamientos. Levanto la vista para mirar al hombre nuevo y esta vez, el hombre lo está mirando con una sonrisa muy confiada. "Así que tú eres mi hermanastro, ¿verdad?"

La molestia tiro del interior de Ichigo al ver como el otro lo miraba burlonamente. Aunque no lo conocía lo suficiente, sabía que no le caía bien. No, en absoluto. Maldijo en silencio mientras le daba la bienvenida al pensamiento de que, su vida pacifica, a partir de ese momento, seria un caos gracias al recién llegado de cabello azul, que resultaba ser su hermanastro.

**"**Sí, algo así", murmuro con los brazos sobre el pecho.

El extranjero le miro de pies a cabeza, sus ojos azules le examinaron como si fuera un alíen o un pedazo de mierda que debe ser inspeccionado. Su sonrisa se ensancho al momento que volvía a mirarlo directamente. "Estás muy lejos de ser lo que esperaba", comento divertido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", replico con una mirada peligrosa.

"No esperaba que fueras diferente. Debe ser el pelo de naranja."

"¿Tienes algún problema con mi cabello?

"¡Oh, no!, de hecho, me gusta tu pelo naranja… te hace interesante."

Ichigo siguió mirando al chico peligrosamente, mientras, que un montón de preguntas giraban en su cabeza, como por que se sentía nervioso cuando esos ojos azules le miraban o por que se sentía tan inquieto en su presencia.

Negó mentalmente.

Tal vez por que era un extranjero.

...

...

...

Se enderezo y se dio la vuelta.

Sí, se sentía incomodo por que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un extranjero muy bueno en Nihonggo.

Wow.

"Ven, vamos a entrar", le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera, haciendo caso omiso de la extraña sensación en su interior.  
>El hombre peliazul tomo una buena vista del adolescente de cabello naranja, de nuevo, mientras le seguía a la casa.<p>

La casa Kurosaki tenia dos plantas que se componían de una sala, una cocina, un cuarto de lavado, un baño y tres dormitorios. Dado que, solo había tres, se había decidido que Grimmjow se quedaría en la habitación de Ichigo. Ichigo estaba bien con esa idea antes, pero en esos momentos… definitivamente no. En todo caso, desprecio el dia en que no estuvo en desacuerdo con su padre cuando este le pregunto si estaba bien compartir la habitación con otro chico.

El peliazul miro alrededor de la habitación al entrar, sin tener cuidado de tirar su bolsa de lona en el piso mientras posaba su miraba en el escritorio de estudio de Ichigo.

Ichigo perforo con la mirada la espalda del hombre al momento que se lamentaba de el hecho de tener que dormir y compartir cuarto con el muchacho idiota de cabellos azules.

"Sé que el cuarto es pequeño, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer", dijo sarcásticamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Grimmjow se giro lentamente hacia el, con una sonrisa burlona en sus delgados labios.

"Algo me dice que no te agrado."

Ichigo se estremeció por el repentino comentario, pero mantuvo la compostura. "¿Por qué dices eso?", pregunto con frialdad, tratando de actuar inocentemente.

"En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, has estado con el ceño fruncido desde que llegue. Sabes… hay dos razones por las que la gente me odia. En primer lugar, seria por que odian mis agallas. Y en segundo lugar…" poco a poco se fue acercando a Ichigo, con una mano en su cintura y sus ojos brillaban con intención siniestra. "Me odian por que no pueden hacer mas que encontrarme atractivo… incluso aunque odien mis agallas." Se detuvo a solo un brazo de distancia del adolescente mas bajo y lo miro burlonamente.

La garganta de Ichigo se seco repentinamente cuando sintió los ojos del muchacho mas alto sobre el. Pudo evitarlo fácilmente, caminando lejos de el, pero en ese momento, parecía que su cuerpo no estaba conectado con su cerebro y que el primero se negaba a seguir lo que su mente decía.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Trago duro y abrió la boca. "Estoy seguro que el motivo de mi odio es la primera." Respondió desafiante, asombrado de si mismo por ser capaz de hacer que once palabras salieran de su boca, a pesar de que su cuerpo no se movía y que su corazón latía sin control en su pecho.

Por supuesto, el estaba seguro que se trataba de la primera. Realmente odiaba las agallas de ese bastardo. Grimmjow se inclino hacia Ichigo, su brazo se extendió hacia la cabeza del muchacho más pequeño. "Pienso… que no te creo nada", dijo mientras movía su cabeza mas cerca del rostro del peli naranja.

Ichigo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, con un pequeño gemido que se escapaba de el, cuando la parte posterior de su cráneo hacia contacto con la dura pared. Trato de encontrar fuerza para alejarse, pero jadeo con sorpresa cuando sintió un par de labios suaves contra los suyos. Sus ojos marrones abiertos de par en par, sin ver nada mas que un par de piscinas azules, mientras que veía fijamente a Grimmjow.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Grimmjow no podía estarlo besando… ¿no?

Al igual que la pared sin vida, el se quedo ahí. En silencio, inmóvil mientras que la única cosa que sentía era unos labios que le robaban su primer beso y el sonido de su corazón, tocando un ritmo errático que lo golpeaba violentamente. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, pero tan pronto como reunió su ingenio, el más alto se aparto, mirándolo con la misma mirada arrogante que hizo su cuerpo entumecerse.

"Tu…", trato de decir, al tiempo que miraba estúpidamente al otro muchacho.

Grimmjow se limito a sonreír. "Toma esto como un saludo de Bienvenida", le dijo con un guiño y se dio la vuelta, riendo a carcajadas.

La cara de Ichigo se calentó en ira y le grito. "¡Eso no es un puto saludo de bienvenida, bastardo!

Desde ese dia, Ichigo Kurosaki decidió que odiaba a su hermanastro, Grimmjow paso a ser el mayor imbécil en su vida y por robar su primer beso.

¡Oh, mierda!

Su primer beso fue un chico, ¡y su hermanastro, para rematar!

¡Mierda!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>: Bueno, ese fue el capitulo uno. Espero que les haya gustado y díganme si debo continuar la historia o no. De todos modos, los comentarios serán buenos, el siguiente capitulo esta obligado a volver loco a Ichi. Por favor, díganme que piensan y pateen mi trasero para continuar._

_OH, y no LLAMAS por favor._

_¡Gracias por leer ~!_

****_Nota de la traductora_**_: ¡HOLA! Bueno, ¿Qué piensan? Interesante la historia, ¿no? En serio, yo la ame cuando la leí. Espero y a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi._**


End file.
